The Robin, the Canary, and the Raven
by AnimeBlondie
Summary: Robin has been having strange dreams and it has been effecting his fighting. The other Titans are worried. Then Beast Boy starts to see a girl everywhere they go, but no one believes him. Who is this girl? Cyborg thinks Beast Boy is going crazy. Starfire thinks something is going on between Raven and Robin. Raven's path crosses with Beast Boy's Mystery Girl. [No RoxRa] (Please R R)
1. One: Post-Space Slug

**Chapter One**

"Titans go!"

Syd watched from afar as the Teen Titans fought against a freak of nature of the kind she had never seen before.

It occurred to her that she should help but she never did. She just sat and watched the show. The villain ended up escaping on account of the leader's incompetence. One of the Titans noticed her, which wasn't out of place. Most of the civilians had run in fear. All she did was tip her hat at the short green shape-shifter and walked away…

_Beast Boy's P.O.V._

"I'm telling you, I saw this hot girl watching us while we fought _Space Slug_!" No one seemed to believe me when I told them about the girl as soon as we got back to the Titan Tower.

"How come none of us didn't see her?" questioned Cyborg as he plopped on the couch.

"Maybe you weren't looking!" I argued.

"What did this girl look like, Beast Boy?" questioned Starfire, hovering over to them. She had long white hair, blue eyes, she was tall and she wore a cape and a hat. Kind of like a fedora. She carried a stiff thingy that kind of looked like a spear, but instead of a spear head it had a weird shape blade. Like a melted moon crescent."

"Robin, what do you think of-" They all looked back but Robin was nowhere to be found. Oddly enough, neither was Raven…

_Raven's P.O.V._

My meditation had been interrupted by that "Space Slug" and just when I thought that I could get some peace again, a knock came at my door. I knew that no matter who it was they wouldn't leave me be.

When I opened it, I saw Starfire.

"What?" I said trying to contain my anger.

"Have you seen Robin?"

**I'm sorry I write kind of rushed. I do this at school and I don't have much time with college admissions and research papers.**


	2. Two: The Package

**Chapter Two**

_Robin's P.O.V._

I closed my eyes after staring of the city from the roof of the Titan Tower. In the brief darkness of my vision, flashes from my _day_mares appeared. It was always the same each time. The Titans are in a circle around me with two others. Slade and a person I don't know. All of them are holding hands. A golden dove rests on the shoulder of a person I don't know and as it spreads its wings, the Titans are sent to the ground like withered flowers. I shout but no sound comes out. I run but I'm not moving anywhere. Darkness envelopes me and sense of direction is lost to me. The horror of my future is shown to me in flashes. Cyborg is torn for scraps. Beast Boy is hunted and mounted on a mantle. Raven is burned at the stake. Starfire is dissected like a high school biology experiment. And me…

I see only my funeral. A funeral with only one being at my service. A golden dove that quickly turns as black as my coffin.

"Robin?"

My eyes flashed open and I turned to see both Raven and Starfire staring at me in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Why are you crying?" asked Starfire, her forehead marred with the wrinkles of worry.

"Your aura is-" Raven seemed to be staring into my soul and I felt like she knew what was bothering me.

"Don't worry about it. Did you need something?"

"You left so fast. Is something troubling you?" said Starfire.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V._

Things had been pretty quiet for the last few days. The Titans were actually starting to get bored. Video games no longer interested Beast Boy and Cyborg. Training was getting tiresome, and the food Starfire was making was getting more and more out of this world, literally. By the fourth day, everyone but Raven in Titan Tower were knocked out. There was a thrice knocking on the door and no one else seemed to be bothered by it. It was the first interruption in her meditation in days.

She made her way over to the door and found that it was just the delivery boy, but a different one than usual. He had a small package with him with a letter attacked to it.

"Robin?" He handed her a clipboard.

Raven just signed and took the package. As soon as she closed the door and walked into the living room, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were in her face, ignoring the laws of personal space.

"Who's it from?" questioned Beast Boy.

"What is it?" inquired Cyborg.

"Who is the package for, Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Robin," she said plainly, handing it to Starfire.

* * *

**I don't always have time to make a lot of chapters, so sorry for the short chapters. I encourage criticism and if you have any questions or comments, please don't be shy. I'll try to update Monday at the latest.**


	3. Three: The Little Tyke

_Normal P.O.V._

Syd sat on the roof of the building that she worked temporarily at. The town had been described to her as exciting, but nothing had happened in a while. Just that one thing she'd been lucky enough to see when she arrived. Her back tingled. The night air was perfect and her body thirst for exertion. Her eyes went to the isle the Titan Tower was located on. She had done a profile on each of the Titans. The warrior alien princess was the peacemaker of the group, as ironic as it might sound. Robin, the rascal, was viewed as the leader of the group. Cyborg was the brains, and a bit of a materialistic nut. Beastboy was a kind of shape shifter, and was a bit of a child at times. And Raven—that was still unknown. She had heard of her much, mostly by the exiled Guardian Jezebell. She could trace psychic readings and carried much darkness, which didn't tell her much. Swatting a fly was a big offense to Jezebell since she was taught not to harm a single creature of the Earth.

Her phone began to rang.

Speak of the little tyke. The caller ID read Jezebell's number. It had been hard for her to adjust to modern Earth life, but she had managed to adapt.

"-lo?"

Her voice was a bit hard to here.

Syd giggled. "Jez, take me off of speakers."

"Sorry," Now she sounded better.

"Anything new?"

"That is why I called upon you, _Dear-Syd_. I was following them into the darker areas of Jump City when…" She was stalling. Syd hated when she did this.

"When what?"

"I have been apprehended."

Syd stared at nothing in shock. _How in the Clouds did this happen?_

"_Dear-Syd_?"

Syd sighed. "I'm here. How—Are you-?

"The authorities seek my parentage, but how am I to explain."

"Don't I'll be there soon. Just say you live you're older sister and that she's coming to get you."

* * *

Syd and Jezebell walked hand in hand out of the police station. There was a thing to be said about Jezebell. When she had met her, she was a beautiful young women who would inspire many men to great feats just to attain her. After her powers and identity were taken from her, she was forced into the body of an 11-year old girl with short bubblegum-pink hair. This is no joke. So though she has lived longer than many countries in the 21st century, she is mistaken for a child and this alone "gets her gizzard" as Jezebel often says.

They had been in there for half the night and finally left as the sun came up.

"I do not mean to cause you hardships, Dear-Syd," said Jezebell.

"It's not your fault."

"You mustn't blame yourself." There was a pause as they walked to Syd's place of work. "Am I to go into an institution?"

"Well, you'll have to. My job isn't done here and I'm not talking about the pastries, which are awesome if I do say so myself. Herron is due here in a month and have not seen if Rascal Robin has what it takes to beat him.

Jezebell shook her head, like a disapproving mother. "I don't understand. Why do you hide in the shadows and test him? It seems to me the simpler task would be to confront him with the knowledge that has grieved you for many months."

"When we parted ways, I swore that I would never speak to him and nothing is going to get rid of that."

"But he is your friend and even if he isn't, you do not wish for his demise!" Jezebel brightened, letting go of her hand as they crossed the street. "I spot of brilliance! What if it were I who warned him?"

Syd laughed. "Go right ahead. Just don't bring me into it."

"Fine, I will!" With that, Jezebell ran off down the sidewalk. That was another thing. She had no sense of direction now, but sooner or later she found her way.

* * *

**SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME SO LONG. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY. I'M SUPPOSED TO GET A LAPTOP SOON SO HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE MORE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.**


	4. fOUR: SongBird's Messenger

**Chapter four**

_Normal P.o.v._

He woke up without an alarm or by nature. It was a fight between Beast Boy and Cyborg. He had stayed in his room nearly all day yesterday. Something strange was happening to him. Ever since that Space Slug.

Starfire had brought him dinner, something Cyborg (thank goodness.) whipped up for everyone and a package with a letter taped to it. He knew that she was worried about him, but he just couldn't talk to anyone just yet.

Robin hadn't even touched it yet. The seal made him reserved. It was his stepfather's seal. A scarlet hawk. It had been half a decade since he last saw his stepfather. Neither had bothered to write each other until now. He detached the letter from the package and opened it.

_Robin,_

_Trouble._

_ People are after you for reasons that don't matter. You need to leave town and hide. Somewhere no one can find you. These people already took out SongBird and FeatherLot. You're only putting your friends in danger. _

_-Concerned._

_P.S. The box is filled with the stuff StiffStork wanted you to have. He's living with a distant nephew,_

It was not his stepfather's hand writing; that was the first thing he noticed after reading it. Second was the shock of the names used in the letter. FeatherLot and SongBird were names he had given his close childhood friends in his hometown, before he even met his previous mentor.

Now he was tempted to look.

He sat up on his bed and opened the box. Inside were a few pictures of his old friends, his parents, him and his step father, his old treasure box, his old wooden flute, and a wooden hand-carved robin (most likely by his stepfather). He looked inside his treasure box and saw a white feather inside, which was foreign to everything else inside.

The box, besides the feather, was filled with old stones and seashells, a few pens, drawings he used to do, a picture of him and his best friend in soccer uniforms, and an old map of the world.

Dots were still marked in certain places of the world where he and SongBird had wanted to go to when they grow up.

Old memories, good ones, began to surface. They were interrupted, however, when a loud knock sounded. It wasn't at his door. It was at the front door of the Titan Tower.

_Who could have knocked so loudly that he would hear?_

* * *

Jezebell stood patiently outside. A man of half metal and half flesh opened the door for her, and behind him were three other anomalies. An infamous dark priestess of Azarath. A green man with pointed ears and expressive eyes. And a young woman, clearly not of this world.

"Good morning, all," she smiled brightly at them.

The looked at her as if it were she who was odd looking.

"Greetings," said the red haired young woman. "Was that you knocked?"

Jezebell giggled. "Indeed!" Though she had lost much, her natural senses and strengths, greater than any humans still, had not abandoned her. "I come to speak to Robin the Rascal."

"Robin?" said the half-human. "Are selling cookies?"

She shook her head. "I have a message." She turned to the dark priestess. "Mistress Raven, would you allow me entrance?"

Raven looked at her wide-eyed, which was no surprise. "Sure…"

Jezebell skipped past the other three and made a known guardian sign with her hands that was a signal of gratitude. The young dark priestess seemed to understand and showed her to Robin's room.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked on the way.

"I am Jezebell de Levollette. A friend of a friend of Robin's."

They didn't even need to open the door. Robin came out as if he knew that they were waiting for him.

"Who's the kid?" he asked.

"That is not as important on what I must tell you on Songbird's behalf."

His bored expression changed instantly to alert, which seemed to surprise Raven. She quickly covered it up, though.

"SongBird?" he exclaimed.

* * *

**THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER IN A WHILE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I KNOW THEY'RE A LITTLE SHORT BUT I **


End file.
